


Equius and Gamzee; Quick and Dirty

by IDRINKDEMONZBLOOD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cum shot, Gay, M/M, Praise Kink, Yaoi, original content dont steal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDRINKDEMONZBLOOD/pseuds/IDRINKDEMONZBLOOD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a short smut story i wrote about my otp after my frand drew smutty fan art of them!!!! fan art so great never seen better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius and Gamzee; Quick and Dirty

**AN: I wanted to take a break for the big chapters in the other fanfic coming up and write some super gay smut! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 

Gamzee was in his room, his hand wrapped tightly around his small bulge. He was panting like an animal in heat, jerking off hard. Equius was walking around and he heard the panting. Believing his highblood was in distress, he rushed into the room only to see a naked Gamzee laying in the bed covered in purple genefluid. "S-sorry, Highblood. I didn't realize you were-" He was cut off by a sloppy kiss from Gamzee, who's makeup smeared on the sweaty boy's face. "Take me...I know my asshole is bigger than my bulge but we can make it work." Gamzee said in breathy moans. Equius looked at him gave a half hearted smile. "It's okay, Highblood. My bulge is...20 feet long." Equius undid his pants to unleash the massive bulge, which looped around the room and came back to smack it's owner in the face before plunging into Gamzee's ass. Gamzee let out loud moans or pain and pleasure and took the bulge fully. "Good motherfucker, make your highblood cum." He commanded simply, which was enough for the muscular troll to hold Gamzee and plow him into the night until they were washed over with a sea of b100 cum. Upon getting this sea washed over them, the lovers drowned in their own lust.


End file.
